Strong and Silent Skyrim
by ReyNok7
Summary: This is the story of Thalia and how she comes to meet Drey. Their first encounter is a little rough, but what isn't rough in Skyrim. Later on they run into a myriad of different people, some of which may decide to stick around for the journey.


Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim is property of Bethesda and Bethesda Softworks. Any characters in this Story are only made possible through Skyrim's character Creation System and game mechanics.

* * *

They say that he is the hero of Skyrim, that he is an end to all Skyrim's foes. He wields the power of the Voice, the ancient nord art. He is the Dragon born, and I... am not him. But it would make life much easier if could shout at my foes and just have them go away. Don't get me wrong I'm fairly good at normal shouting, comes with being a nord I guess.

My name is Thalia... Thalia of the Thousand-fists, but everyone just calls me Thalia. I am an adventurer, it is my duty (if not a self-proclaimed one) to travel across Skyrim, beat up bandits, explore tombs, and... well mostly just beat up bandits. Which as it happens is exactly what I'm doing today.

'I have to find some way to get the drop on those two guard bandits. The less I have to fight now less amount of effort it will take to take out anyone inside.' Thalia decided that the best course of action would be to distract them. This particular diversion required nothing less than skill and brilliant tactics. She grabbed the nearest rock and chucked it at the wall behind the farthest bandit.

"What was that?" inquired the bandit.

'Not so sure myself' was the thought coursing through Thalia's mind as she rushed up and grabbed a rather large rock and smashed it on the nearest bandit's head. The other bandit heard her considering the smashing of someone's skull tended to be a rather loud event.

"I'll gut you like a fish you filthy wench"!

"I could... say the same..." said Thalia while dodging in-between strikes of the bandits iron war axe. "...To you" she shouted as she grabbed the bandit by the waist and flung the bandit and herself backwards head first. Thalia managed not to hit her head by way of using the bandit for leverage.

"Now that we've finished up here we can get started with the rest of the bandits." but as she entered the cave the bandit sitting at a table looked directly at her.

"What are you doing here?" said the bandit.

"Umm... I'm Heading up to see the chief" she replied.

"Huh... ok head on up."

'This can't possibly be that easy'. Thalia walked up to the bandit and punched him in the back of the head successfully breaking his neck. She looked down and saw he had a book in front of the bandit. ''Ulfr's Book' guess that's him', but as she flipped through the book she saw that every page was blank. 'That makes sense I guess, the poor fool picked an odd profession. The blind bandit… Huh'. She put the book down and continued to work her way through the rest of the cave until she came to the top.

"Don't bother trying to get the drop on me", said the bandit.

"You must be the bandit chief Hajvarr Iron-Hand, I hear your name speaks of how hard your fist is and how you rule over your former little hoard of bandits" said Thalia.

"I see my reputation precedes me... well I suppose you came all this way, it would be only proper..." Hajvarr said as he took the right of first strike and swung right at Thalia's face."... If I gave you a proper demonstration!" he belted out. He thought his fist had successfully connected with her face, but when he looked again he saw that she had caught his fist with one hand. Thalia then twisted Hajvarr's hand behind his back in the most painful way possible, nearly enough to break his arm. While his other arm was busy twitching from pain she reached around and grabbed the collar of his steel armor. She then broke his arm and spun him around to face her. She then proceeded to bash his helmetless face with her light but sturdy dragon scale helm. The force overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground dead.

"I then claimed his gauntlets as a trophy and as proof of his demise so that I could collect the reward" said Thalia.

"So now you're wasting all of your reward here at the inn?" inquired Hulda.

"Well I don't own a house and my head still hurts from when I slammed it into Hajvarr's head. The only logical solution would be to come here to the 'Bannered Mare' and drink off the pain in my skull."

"Mmm... well how will you be paying for your next visit?"

"Well the jarl has a new bounty up for some more bandits holed up at the 'Halted steam camp' near the guard station north of Whiterun."

"You don't suppose anyone would try to take revenge for your killing of Hajvarr would they? They could even send the Dark brotherhood; a lot of rumors have been going around about their recent activity."

"...nah I think I'll be okay, here's 10 gold septims for your room upstairs. I'll see you in the morning before I head out."

"Stupid girl never listens to me, guess it can't be helped considering she's only 16."

* * *

So it's a little short, but it's not a one shot and it will continue.


End file.
